


Imperfections

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Clones, Gen, Lalnable Hector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a little bit off, and everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different take on the whole Lalnable situation than my other fic. They're entirely unrelated.

Stone walls barely as high as Lalna’s knee weave across the landscape, roughly splitting the grassy fields. Waves lap against unseen cliffs and gulls cry into the whistling wind. He tracks blood through the verdure.

The problem with holodecks is that they never capture the smell. Everything in still ripe with the sickly scent of gore. The fresh tang of salt his mind conjures to match the scenery is nothing but a faint memory.

There is a muted swoosh as the doors behind him are activated. He hadn’t bothered to override the lock, but he’d still thought he’d have a bit more time.

“Not exactly what I was expecting,” Xephos says, coming to stand beside Lalna. 

Lalna looks at him through the corner of his eye. The man seems calm, but he’s got one hand on a taser he thinks Lalna can’t see. Lalna slides his gaze back to the blue sky. “What did you expect?”

“Something more like a lab, I suppose.”

“I’ve had enough of labs, don’t you think?”

Xephos sniffs, joining him in taking in the scenery. “Why here, then?”

“I grew up on a farm, you know.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Blood drips off the thick rubber of his gloves and splatters over the top of the cobble fence. “Does that mean you never came from space?”

“Don’t ask questions you know the answers to. It’s juvenile.” 

Lalna grins. “It bothers you, doesn’t it? That you aren’t quite right.”

Xephos’ jaw clenches in irritation. “Does it bother you?”

“No. I rather like being my own person. Then again, I think he’d be quite pleased with that. An exact copy would be far too boring for his tastes. Your original, on the other hand, wasn’t quite so taken with the novelty of things.”

“Usefulness always outweighs novelty.”

Lalna snorts. “Well at least we know the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree in your case.”

Xephos glares at him. “You’re lucky you’re useful, because keeping you around certainly isn’t entertaining anymore.”

Lalna cocks his head to fully look at Xephos, an exaggerated pout pulling at his red stained lips. “And after all the trouble I went through to put on a show for you.”

“You killed half of my mutations experts and destroyed ten security bots. Laboratory six is missing two walls. One of our generators exploded, along with thirty four engineers.”

“I didn’t want to be boring.”

“Mission accomplished,” Xephos says sourly. He finally pulls the taser out completely, “Now are you going to come awake or unconscious?”

“Awake, of course. No need to cut our conversation short.” He heads for the door, Xephos following closely behind him with the taser pointed at his back. 

They leave behind green pastures and re-enter the sterile world of Yoglabs. Xephos guides him with quiet orders, parading him about through the decimated parts of the complex. Lalna laughs.

“Do you think seeing it all again will make me feel guilty?”

Xephos says nothing, but Lalna knows he was on the mark. The bearded man turns them sharply away from the wreck, taking a more direct path back to Lalna’s cell. 

“I think I want a name of my own,” Lalna says as they cross the glass bridge from the observation bay to the suspended cell, “One that means something about me, specifically.”

“So make one up. I don’t care.” Xephos shoves him inside the cell and punches the locking code in angrily. “Someone will be around to get you cleaned up eventually. Try not to eat them.”

Throwing his head back, Lalna cackles. 

Xephos scowls and turns on his heel.

With his voice muted by the glass, Lalna calls after the man: “You never answered my question! Does it bother you? Not being him?”

Xephos slams the outer door shut and Lalna keeps laughing.


End file.
